Magical Mysteries: Naruto
by HoliMoliCow
Summary: Another Harry Potter Naruto Crossover. The ninjas go to the harry potter world in the sixth book. Different from others because of many unexpected events NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Yo!

**So, this is my attempt at a Harry Potter and Naruto crossover, and I've thrown in an OC to add drama, please don't stop reading because of an OC, because it's based around Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, and the OC but it's all equally divided, 'kay?**

**Pairings: NaruSaku, Might be more. The following are only hinted at, and don't play a part in the story, that much; NejiTen, HinaKiba, InoCho, ShikaTema.**

* * *

**Chapter Ein! (AN, I've decided to make chapter numbers German, because I really need practice in that subject!)**

* * *

Naruto woke up to the sound of knocking at his door, still in a daze, he sat up, eyes half lidded, and stretched. He rubbed his eyes to rid himself of the sleep nestled in the corners and yawned, stretching his arms again as his hat that he always sleeps in, the one resembling a cat fell from his head and down the side of his bed.

He leaned over to get it but couldn't reach. All the while the knocking turned into banging until a pissed off Sasuke broke the door down.

"Dobe! Get up, we have a mission!" Sasuke yelled in the living room. He was wearing the ANBU uniform, a sight commonly seen around Konoha. Well, at least on weekdays.

At the sound of his Teammate breaking his door, Naruto fell and hit his head, successfully knocking himself out.

Sasuke was annoyed. He walked through the door of the living room leading him to the hallway. At the end of this hallway was Naruto's bedroom, which Sasuke walked speedily towards and into, only to find his ramen obsessed friend unconscious on the floor.

"He's lucky I'm not Sakura, she would have woke him up with a chakra-enhanced fist. I'm only going to kick him." He muttered to himself, peering through the holes in his ANBU mask that resembled a wolf's head at his blonde friend, as he kicked him.

"Ow…" Naruto whined as he awakened. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR TEME?!"

"You wouldn't wake up." Sasuke said while laughing at the egg sized lump Naruto was sporting on his head.

Naruto suddenly stopped yelling and looked at Sasuke shocked. "What?" Sasuke asked, still chuckling.

"I still haven't got used to the fact that you actually laugh and smile now." Naruto said, now smiling.

"Well get used to it." Sasuke said, "And get dressed, Mister _ANBU Captain_." A look of realization surfaced on Naruto's features as he jumped up.

"I FORGOT! TODAY I'M A CAPTAIN! AND I BECAME ONE BEFORE YOU!" Naruto exclaimed. He was now running around grabbing things, and then ran into the bathroom.

Sasuke could hear the water running and knew that Naruto was having a shower. Taking off his mask he walked into the kitchen deciding to make a breakfast for the two of them so as to save time, Sakura was going to kill them.

Naruto quickly hopped out of the shower and was hit with the cool morning air. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off, then tied it round his waist.

He went through his morning routine then got dressed. Walking into the kitchen he smelt food and saw Sasuke cooking.

Putting on a gay voice he said, "Morning honey, ooh you're making my favourite, I love you!" Then walked behind the now annoyed Uchiha and grabbed his butt and squeezed.

"Naruto if you do that again I'll kill you then Sakura so you'll turn in you're grave." Sasuke threatened while glaring.

"Ha! Like you could! I'm better than you at everything and Sakura would hit you where it hurts with a chakra punch so you'll never have little Uchihas running around!" Naruto said cockily, and far too fast. No human should be able to speak that quickly.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they had finished eating and were donning their masks. Naruto had a red fox mask, which looked almost identical to Sasuke's, though Sasuke's was black and didn't have the whisker marks that also showed on Naruto's cheeks.

* * *

The fifteen minute walk to the Hokage's office was uneventful, and they were nearing the double doors to the office. Naruto being Naruto, pushed the doors open and yelled, "Tsunade-baachan!" Then, in a singsong voice, "We're here!"

Tsunade looked annoyed more than anything, but before she could say anything, Sakura beat her to it. "Naruto! You were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago!" And then she hit him over the head.

Sasuke was laughing quietly when he noticed a girl behind Sakura doing the same thing as him. "Sakura, if you want a clever husband then I suggest you stop hitting Naruto over his head, I mean, think of the poor brain cells you're killing!"

"Oh shut up Yumi!" Yelled Sakura.

"Look, all I'm saying is that he bought you that rock on your finger that only someone with your strength could carry around all day and you shouldn't repay him by punching him." Yumi said jokingly "I mean, let me see it again, it's huge!" Sakura then walked over to her and they began squealing again, soon, Tsunade joined in.

The two boys just looked at each other and sighed.

* * *

After ten minutes of the girls talking, Tsunade remembered about the mission and shushed them.

"Uh, Sakura?" Naruto asked. A look of remembrance graced her features and she ran over to him and jumped, knocking him over in the process.

"Sorry Naruto! It's just that you just proposed an-"

"I proposed a month ago, Sakura."

"I know, but, but, but I just love you so much and it was so unexpected, and, an-"

Naruto successfully shut her up by kissing her after lifting up his mask. Sasuke was a bit surprised at Sakura's out of character out burst and didn't notice Yumi beside him till she 'aww'ed and said, "I mean it's so cliché to shush her with a kiss but oh so romantic!" She said quietly to herself. But Sasuke heard and threw her an 'are you mad woman!?' look because she was talking to herself.

Naruto and Sakura stood up and Naruto remembered he was going to ask her a question. "So, Sakura, who's your friend?" He then replaced his mask on his face.

"Oh, sorry! I forgot to introduce you! Naruto, Sasuke, this is Yumi, Yumi, this is-"

"Naruto and Sasuke, got it. Nice to meet you!" She said cheerfully, while smiling.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're running extremely late, and I'm expecti-" She was interrupted by a loud crack as someone appeared in the room, but they didn't arrive in a cloud of smoke, at this the Ninja gasped. Hastily, Sakura and Yumi put on their ANBU masks. Luckily, the woman that had just appeared wasn't facing them, but Tsunade.

"Oh, well, um, I haven't actually briefed them on the mission yet, we're a bit behind schedule."

"That's fine Tsunade," The woman said in almost perfect Japanese, "I think I'll tell them."

"Uh, okay?" Now the ninja's jaws dropped, Tsunade just agreed with someone?!

"Good, now, remove your masks." The foursome looked at Tsunade, awaiting her approval. She nodded. They took off their masks, and the woman gasped.

"These are but children! Tsunade I do not approve!" The woman exclaimed.

"We are not children, and I'm not happy that you would say that to us. We are much more experienced than you in battle, and, although it may not appear so, but we are wise beyond our years." Naruto stated, almost threateningly, and dead serious.

"It's true, Minerva." Tsunade confirmed.

"Well I trust your judgement, but it doesn't seem right." McGonagall was very surprised, to say the least. She expected more experienced ninjas. And ninjas that were more battle scarred, none of them had a mark on them, apart from the blonde's six scratches on his cheeks. Also, they were all so good looking, it was surprising to say the least, they look like they should be models rather than ninjas, especially the black haired boy and the pink haired girl, wait, does she have pink hair?!

"Right, well," Tsunade began, turning to the team, "Your mission is to protect the school of Hogwarts, especially a boy named Harry Potter and his friends. I'm su-"

"Tsunade, if you don't mind me saying, this all seems rather trivial, not a mission for our rank." Sasuke interrupted. Wearing an emotionless facial expression, but with confusion and annoyance in his eyes. The rest of the group had similar expressions, in their eyes and on their faces.

A little annoyed at Sasuke's lack of respect, Tsunade continued, "As I was saying, I'm sure you think this is a simple mission not worthy of your time, but it is in fact S-ranked." She paused, as if waiting for an interruption, there was none, so she drove on, "The threats the school and it's occupants is very high, for them, although they would not be problematic for you, as your skill is far superior," At this McGonagall gasped, "So, as I have said before, you will be protecting the school.

"But, there is something you need to know, the School's full name is _Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry_." The foursome gave Tsunade a look as if to say 'Is your head screwed on right?!' Then, upon seeing she was serious, laughed.

"Tsunade-baachan!...You're hilarious!" Naruto exclaimed between laughs. They were all now doubled over, apart from Sasuke, who would never dream of doing that.

"I'M SERIOUS!" Tsunade bellowed. They all stopped laughing to see that she was standing up, and her temple was twitching.

"Tsunade-shishou, we need proof, this is rather extraordinary, I hope you understand." Tsunade sat down and had visibly calmed.

"Fine then, Minerva, if yo-"

"Tsunade-baachan, you're going senile!" Naruto exclaimed, he seemed sincere, as if he believed that to be the truth.

Tsunade continued as if he hadn't said anything. "Minerva, if you will be so kind as to give a demonstration."

"Of course." McGonagall said, quite aggravated because of the ninjas little outburst.

The foursome looked on with interest, seeing what she would do, she disappeared and reappeared behind them. "Tsunade-sama, any ninja can do that." Yumi spoke for the first time.

"Indeed. Minerva, maybe something a little more…unusual?" Tsunade agreed. McGonagall nodded and transformed the sake bottle on the Hokage's desk into a small puppy.

"Aww" Sakura and Yumi chimed. Then they realised what just happened, and shock was plastered on their faces.

"Believe me now?" Tsunade asked, her jaw clenching and unclenching because Minerva decided to transform her sake bottle of all things.

"Y-yes." They chorused together.

"Good. There is something else I must clear up. Voldemort," McGonagall cringed at the name. "Is whom (Naruto giggled at the choice of word Tsunade used) you're protecting the school from. Harry Potter and he are enemies, and you cannot kill him."

Looks of confusion donned their faces and Sasuke spoke up for the second time that day. "But, Tsunade, we're meant to protect him are we not?!"

"Yes, but there is a prophecy, and Harry must kill him, partly because of the prophecy and partly because of revenge. You, Sasuke, of all people, I thought would understand." He nodded. Not soon after the rest of them did also.

"Now that that is cleared up, put your masks on," They did so. "One last thing, this mission is a year long one. Now, do you except?"

After a brief pause, they all said in turn, "I do."

Tsunade had a look of approval on her face and continued, "Get you're things packed, bring all spare ANBU uniforms, which is what you shall be wearing throughout your mission. Meet at the gates tomorrow at ten in the morning. Naruto," She turned to him, "you will be captain, here is a folder containing all necessary information, codenames are mandatory, your masks faces will be simplest to remember. I expect a report every fortnight at least, if you gain information you think is important enough, send a report containing this, even if it's before the fortnight mark. Dismissed." With that, they disappeared in a cloud of smoke, with a resounding poof.

* * *

It was quarter to ten and Sakura, Sasuke and Yumi were waiting for Naruto and McGonagall. "I wonder how we'll get there, I mean, Tsunade-shishou told me at the hospital that this 'wizard world' place was just that, another world, she said it was in England, or somewhere, and that we'll pretend to be from Japan! I mean, this seems like one big joke! Where is this Japan?! Where is this England?!" Sakura said to the two of them. "Also, we don't even speak their language! How are we going to work that one out?!"

"I know, this'll be interesting." Yumi agreed. Sasuke merely nodded.

Five minutes later, McGonagall appeared in the same way she had yesterday. "Is everyone ready to go?" She asked, getting out a hat that looked as if it had seen better days.

The ninjas gave her the same look they had given Tsunade yesterday, wondering what she was doing with that thing. Yumi answered, "No, Naruto-san isn't here yet." Then, turning to Sakura she asked, "Maybe you should go get him Sakura-chan? He is your fiancé."

"Sure, I'll be right back." She answered, then disappeared.

"So, Sasuke, tell me about yourself." Yumi said, looking at him.

"Hn." Sasuke answered, thinking she would be another fangirl, he shuddered at the thought.

"Well that's rude. Fine, I'll talk to uh,"

"Professor McGonagall."

"McGonagall-san!" Yumi completed, sticking out her tongue playfully.

"Hn." Sasuke said with amusement. Yumi smiled, knowing that he wouldn't treat her coldly. She assumed he just didn't want to tell her about himself.

"So, McGonagall-san, tell me about yourself."

"All in good time, my dear." Yumi ignored the fact she wasn't telling her anything, and changed the subject. They continued talking and after about two minutes Sasuke joined in.

* * *

After a while, Sakura came back hand in hand with Naruto. Naruto spoke, "Okay, from now on we wear our masks cloaks and use codenames, okay?" They nodded, putting on their masks and cloaks. "Good. McGonagall-san, if I am correct, you have transportation methods?"

"Indeed." She held out the hat.

"Ugh, okay." Naruto said, a little taken back.

"If it's alright, may we go somewhere more private to use this?"

"I'm engaged!" Naruto exclaimed, hiding behind Sakura. Everyone sweat-dropped. 'For a minute there I thought he was more serious, but no, he's still immature.' Sasuke thought.

"BAKA!" Sakura yelled, hitting him on the head.

"Sakura, what did I say about dumb husbands?! Stupidity is hereditary you know." At this Sakura and Naruto blushed, not that you could see it behind their masks, and Sasuke chuckled.

McGonagall couldn't help but feel forgotten, so she said. "We need to get their soon, before eleven to be exact." She looked at her wristwatch, "And it's ten thirty now."

They headed into the forest and McGonagall explained about the port key. Grabbing hold of the hat, they felt a pull at their abdomens and, after what seemed an eternity, were, for lack of a better word, dumped somewhere. Looking around, they saw they were in a damp, dirty alleyway.

"Right now, we're behind a train station, and just around this corner is the entrance. In between stations nine and ten is a pillar, walk through that. Don't think it won't work, or else it won't. And, whatever you do, do not let anyone see you." McGonagall instructed bluntly . The ninjas by now were so used to the unusual by now, that it seemed usual, so they just nodded.

"What about the language problem? I'm sure not everyone can speak ours as well as you do." Naruto enquired.

"Not a problem," She reached into her pocket and drew out some rings. "These are enchanted, and you'll use these, they automatically change your words to whatever language the listener expects to hear, and you'll hear everything in Japanese." They nodded.

"What if we don't want them to hear us?" Sasuke asked.

"Then you remove the ring, it won't work unless you wear it around your right thumb. Also, they change sizes, so don't worry about them not fitting." The ninjas took the rings, that were plain silver, and put them on. With that, they grabbed their bags and left.

* * *

**And that's it for chapter one! It is rather short, but that seemed like a good place to stop. Don't worry though! Next chapter will be far longer, unless you don't want it to be. Not much humour, next chapter there will be more!**

**Please review!**

**PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So here's chapter 2!! Hope you'll like it!**

**Sorry it's late! Chapter three should be out in a week!**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter swei!**

* * *

About to turn the corner they suddenly stopped. "Uh, what is a train station?" Naruto asked McGonagall.

"It's a place to get on trains…" McGonagall said, with a 'duhh' look on her face, now speaking English.

"Oh," Naruto said, "And what, exactly, are trains?!" He said, loosing all calmness.

"You'll see in a minute, hurry or we'll be late!" McGonagall shushed him and walked quickly round the corner.

"Come on…" Sasuke said. "Besides, do you not remember?" At Naruto's blank look he rolled his eyes. "In the land of snow, when we defended the princess, there were trains!"

"Oh Yeah!"

Upon walking round the corner, they saw the entrance to the train station, but what amazed them were the car sitting on the road. "Do you think they're houses?" Sakura asked, confused. Then one started up and sped past.

"SWEET JESUS!" Naruto exclaimed.

Forgetting about the car, Yumi asked, "Whose Jesus?"

"I don't know, I meant to say 'Kami-sama, but that came out instead." Naruto answered, confused.

"It's because there are people around us, and can hear you, they expect to hear you saying Jesus, rather than Kami, because The Lord's son is their God's son, and can be used as a swear word, which I highly disagree upon." The ninjas had stopped listening when she got uninteresting, and were now far ahead. Mumbling to herself in annoyance, McGonagall took a brisker pace, and soon caught up with them.

"Before we go, I would like to say that some people might think that you're-"

"DEATHEATERS!" A red-headed boy exclaimed, taking out a weird stick.

"Uh, is it just me, or is that boy holding a stick like it's a weapon?" Sakura asked, pointing at him and stifling a laugh.

"It's a wand, did you not see me use mine?" McGonagall explained, getting blank looks, she continued, "It makes magic work." With a resounding 'ahh' of realization, McGonagall addressed the crowd of witches and wizards, once the last of the curious muggles wondering what death eaters were had left, "Do not panic, it will all be explained upon you're arrival in Hogwarts. These people are here to protect, and will be patrolling the train."

"We will?" Naruto asked to no one in particular, looking surprised.

But McGonagall continued on as if he hadn't spoken, "They are not Death eaters, they are not witches or wizards, now, please be on your way." The group of magically gifted people looked unsure, but slowly continued going through the pillar, two at a time.

"Right, we'll stay here until the last of the group leave, and then we'll get on the train." Naruto said, putting on his ANBU Captain tone of voice.

"Hai." And they disappeared, each going to a corner of the room, hidden in the shadows.

"I'll be going now, good luck." McGonagall stated, then with a crack disaperated.

* * *

Five minutes later the entire crowd had disappeared, and the team jumped down about to run through the pillar, when running was heard.

"Quick, quick, you'll miss the train!" A red-headed woman came bounding round the corner, with four teens with trunks were around her, two of which were also red headed, and appeared to be her children.

Naruto sniggered, but spoke to them with an air of authority, "Hurry, the train is leaving soon." With shock on their faces, he quickly added, "No, I am not a death eater, and neither are my companions. We were actually hired to protect you. Now, if you will…" Naruto motioned to the pillar.

Uncertainty written all over their faces, they complied.

* * *

Harry was surprised to say the least, to find that the group followed him. They were whispering, and he couldn't hear what they were saying. Soon, three of them disappeared, and the one that had spoken earlier continued to follow them.

"I don't know about them, they're really creepy." Ron said, distrust in his eyes.

"I agree, they look dodgy." Harry said.

"Give them a chance, you two!" Hermione scolded. Rolling their eyes, they managed to find an empty compartment, Ginny left them to go with her new boyfriend Dean, but Neville and Luna showed up to fill in the numbers. To Harry's annoyance, the mysterious stranger continued to follow them, and stationed himself outside their compartment.

Noticing Harry looking at something, Hermione followed his gaze, and her own eyes landed upon the cloaked stranger. Ron was oblivious as he gazed out the window.

"Maybe we should invite him in?" Hermione suggested. Ron, now paying attention, looked out the compartment window.

"Or, we could just shut the blinds, he's bloody annoying!" Ron said, glaring at the masked man, who was completely ignoring him.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded. Harry looked unsure, and sat gazing at him.

After a full minute, Harry replied, "Okay, just don't speak to him."

Motioning towards the door, Ron said, "So, who's gonna invite him in?" Hermione sighed, and without answering, got up to go let him in. Opening the door a crack, she tried getting his attention, to no avail. Then, she heard snoring.

Stifling a laugh, she said to the boys, "He's sleeping!" Harry got up and walked over. He nudged the man, and his hood fell down, revealing wild, spiky blonde hair.

"Mufufuh…" The blonde mumbled, shifting a bit so he was leaning on Harry's leg. Suddenly, one of his companions appeared, with his hood down. He had ebony locks that spiked up at the back and bangs framing his, uh, mask.

Sighing, the raven-haired man kicked his companion in the stomach. He only groaned and got off Harry's leg.

"Uh, who are you?" Harry asked. But the stranger ignored him.

"Fox, Slug's looking for you." Still no reply. The stranger glared at him, mumbling to himself about 'sleeping on the job'. "There's ramen around the corner, the guy's giving it away for free." This managed to rouse the blonde, and he shot up like a bullet, yelling how he would find his love.

"What…The…Hell…?" Ron said to himself. But before someone could comment, a third cloaked figure appeared, this one supposedly a woman, due to her pink locks.

"FOX YOU BAKA!" Then the new arrival punched him on the head.

"Baka?" Hermione asked, confused, "That's Japanese, so you're all Japanese? But, that guy's blonde!"

"He obviously dyes his hair, Hermione." Harry replied.

"Actually he doesn't, Loads of people we know have blonde hair." The girl replied, noticing their confused faces, she asked, "What?"

"But, it's not possible! Japanese people only have brown or black hair naturally!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Now, that's very stereotypical, where are you're manners?" The black-haired man asked.

"I, uh, but…" Hermione stuttered, and then decided to drop the subject.

After an argument between the woman and blonde, the two new arrivals left, saying if he fell asleep there would be no wedding. The three youths were a bit confused at this, as it came from the raven haired man. Deciding it wasn't for them to ask, they didn't. After the others had left, Harry asked 'fox' to join them.

"'Fraid I can't, have to keep guard." He declined their offer.

* * *

Once out of earshot, Sakura said to Sasuke, "Okay, you do realize they now think you and Fox are dating."

"Well, sorry to break it to you, but they're correct." Sasuke said, perfectly serious, even with some pity in his tone.

"WHA?!" Sakura said, catching the attention of everyone in the part of the train they were in. Sasuke burst out laughing, imagining her face. This bewildered all of the occupants, as he was threatening them not long before.

"You…actu…actually believed me?!" Sasuke exclaimed, in between laughs.

"NO!" Sakura yelled, then, in a calmer voice, "I mean, of coarse not."

"You're a terrible liar, you know that?"

"Oh, go away." And with that, she poofed away to the part of the train she was supposed to be guarding. Sasuke stopped laughing and turned to the people that were watching, seemingly quite surprised the stoic man would show emotion, let alone laugh.

"Get back in to your compartments if you want to see tomorrow!" He bellowed, an air of killing intent radiating off of him. At seeing them scramble away, he smirked.

* * *

Naruto was quite bored when a girl, maybe thirteen, approached the door of the trio's and company's compartment with two scrolls of that weird paper stuff, what did they call it? Parpment? No…Papaya? No… Oh! The girl!

The girl was about to open the door when Naruto spoke, "Excuse me miss, is there a reason you need to go in there?" Naruto asked seriously, yet politely.

The girl gasped, apparently she hadn't seen him. "Uh, y-yes. I have to give these to Neville L-longbottom and H-harry Potter."

"Oh, really now? Well, go on in, but be quick." Naruto said, waving his hand. The girl nodded and entered the compartment.

* * *

Yumi was sitting outside of Malfoy's compartment, although she didn't know it. A few moments ago, a boy came up to her and said he needed to give this (this being a scroll of parchment tied with a purple ribbon) to some boy named Blaise Zabini. She let him in and he came out a moment later with Zabini beside him, and they walked off in different directions.

She was thoroughly bored and was in much need of some amusement. Unlike Sasuke, she couldn't scare the teens for fun, she wasn't sadistic. Naruto was probably sleeping, and Sakura brought a book along with her, in case of something like this.

She decided she would enter the compartment and have a little chat with one of the students inside, preferably someone with good music tastes, so she could use their iPod. Her's was in her bag, but she couldn't be bothered to go looking for it, that was her sin, sloth. Yumi wasn't as bad as Shikamaru though, and on a side note she thought no one could be, more like Kakashi, she shared his knack of always showing up late. Not two hours, but more like ten minutes.

She got up and slid open the door. As soon as she did, everyone stared at her. You could have heard a pin drop.

"Yo!" Yumi said cheerfully. Slowly but surely they continued to converse between themselves. "Well that's a warm welcome…" She muttered to herself, looking down.

She looked up and a boy with slicked back blonde hair was in front of her. "NYA!" When did he get there?!

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy." He said in an overly serious tone. Idly she thought his name suited him. He looked like a vampire with his bluish skin and his name reminded her of a vampire for some reason. She glanced at him, and was suddenly reminded of-

"HIDAN!" She screamed, pointing at him. He looked confused for a moment, then a scowl replaced it. "Hehe, sorry…" She apologised nervously, "You just remind me of someone, and he's supposed to be dead…so yeah." She was now rubbing the back of her head, a habit she had picked up from Kakashi. His scowl seemed to be permanent!

"Are you coming over or what?" He asked, a cold tone in his voice. He walked over to where three seats were free. Shrugging, she followed him.

"You know, if the wind changes your face will stay like that." If possible, his scowl deepened. He was seemingly ignoring her. A girl was sitting in a chair who smiled to him. He lay down and placed his head in her lap, and she began petting his hair.

Now this was a problem for Yumi, as the seat she was going to sit in, the only free seat, was taken up by him because he was lying down. To solve this problem, she pushed his feet off of the seat and sat, this therefore caused Malfoy to fall over.

"Get. Out." He demanded, thoroughly humiliated.

"Say please." At his look she dropped it. "Ugh fine…does anyone have an iPod I could borrow? I'm really bored!" No one answered, and with an 'aww', she walked out again.

* * *

Sasuke was having a right old time. Being the sadist he is, he was terrifying the poor tiddlywinks for his own amusement.

"Uh, W-wolf, sir, uh, I need to use the bathroom." A first year boy from hufflepuff said. Sasuke said they couldn't go anywhere unless they asked.

"Okay…So?"

"Uh, um, can I go to the bathroom?"

"I don't know, can you?" Sasuke replied, he was smirking behind his mask, enjoying this immensely.

"Sorry, may I go to the bathroom?" Snickering was heard from the compartment behind Sasuke, so he banged on the wall.

"SHUT THE HELL UP MAGGOTS!" He scolded them, then to the boy in front of him, "Hurry up, you have ten minutes." With a nod the boy ran off with a terrified expression.

Sasuke was roasting. It was too warm! He wasn't supposed to remove the cloak or his armour, but who would know. So he removed both pieces of clothing. He was now wearing black ninja trousers, his ninja sandals, black as well, and a black sleeveless shirt. He looked at his ANBU tattoo with pride, he did love that thing.

Girlish giggles could be heard from around the corner, looking up, he saw a group of fifteen year olds watching him, hearts in their eyes. If this is what they act like with his mask on, he didn't want to think about what they'd be like without it. Another fanclub…yey! NOT!

He glared at the girls, letting out some killer intent. Suddenly their expressions of adoration turned to one's of fear, and they scurried away.

He reached for his bag and took out his iPod, scrolling down, he decided to just shuffle the songs. He turned the music up full blast and ignored all of the pupils that kept walking up to him.

* * *

Sakura was completely immersed in her book, and let the kids carry on as normal. She wasn't bored, but she wasn't exactly having the time of her life either.

* * *

Naruto was worried, Harry still hadn't returned, and so he decided to go looking for him.

He had been around the train twice, and still no sign of him, oh, Tsunade won't like this at all.

* * *

Blaise Zabini had returned a minute ago, but Yumi was a tad confused, there seemed to be two chakra signatures, one was his, but the other, she wasn't too sure.

She couldn't see anyone, but there was someone there.

When the train came to a stop, the chakra was still in the room, as was Malfoy's, she walked in and gave the room a once-over. There was only Malfoy. No one else.

After telling the boy to hurry, she left.

* * *

Naruto was still frantically searching. He decided he would check each and every compartment now. The train began moving, but he continued his search.

A moment later, he found Harry. He was in a compartment, and a woman was helping him up.

"Ahem, Harry." Naruto started. Both the woman and Harry looked up. "Come on, you're going to be late." With that, they rushed out.

When they got to the door, Naruto took a firm hold of them, and jumped, landing gracefully. Hogwarts was a long ways away, and he couldn't tree hop while carrying the two of them. Also, Harry seemed to want to speak with this girl about something, so Naruto took to the trees. He shadowed them, but he couldn't hear them. Soon enough, they reached the gate.

Naruto tried jumping over, but some invisible barrier stopped him. He bounced off and landed beside the mousey-haired woman on his head.

His foot twitched, then he sat up, dazed. "Wha hapen?" He asked, confused.

Usually Harry would have found that funny, but with Malfoy and Sirius, he couldn't bring himself to chuckle, but he did smile.

Naruto eye's eventually focused, and he asked, completely serious, "How do we get in?"

"Someone is coming to get us now." The woman said, motioning towards a lamp that was coming their way, and Naruto saw the intense look of sadness in her eyes, she looked…defeated, over what, he wasn't sure, but he was quite certain it had nothing to do with the figure walking towards them. He nodded, then tuned them out.

Eventually a man with a huge hooked nose and greasy hair arrived. Naruto's first thought upon seeing the man was 'ew.' then, 'I don't like him, he has a mean aura radiating off of him, but I think he's harmless.' The greasy-haired adult tapped the padlock once, and the chains unravelled themselves. He pushed open the gate and Naruto entered, with a nod at the man, he left Harry in his hands, then fled. Sakura was going to kill him.

Ten minutes later he arrived to where the group had disappeared to.

Looking around, he noticed he was surrounded by midgets. Wait, no, they're eleven year olds. Woah, they're small for their age!

"Fox!" And there's Sakura, and she's angry…great.

"Look, Harry decided to go walkies, and I needed to find him." He said, as she began walking towards him, fist raised. "Sak- Slug-chan! Please! Did you expect me to leave him?!"

She continued on, now only seven feet away. "No," She began. Five feet…"But I expected you to come back at the same time! He was back five minutes ago!" Then she hit him.

"OWW! I GOT LOST!" Naruto defended.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?" She asked, now smiling. Everyone, including a few students who had heard, sweat-dropped. She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to where Sasuke and Yumi were talking.

"…Yeah, and he was all, while shaking the carton, 'hehe, moo!' 'Cause there was a cow!"

"Really? Wow, someone must've tampered with the video!"

"No, he was just drunk."

"What the hell are you two talking about?!" Sakura exclaimed from her position beside Naruto.

"This video I saw on YouTube. Kakashi was BLOCKED in it!" Yumi explained, laughing as she did so.

"Oh." Was all Sakura said. She was too busy picturing Kakashi drunk to speak. Naruto was doing much the same thing.

Five minutes past and they had remained silent, acting serious as they were on a mission. The last of the first years had left the room they were in, and they were now waiting to be called out.

Yumi realised they would be going out into the hall soon, and took out a scroll.

"What are you doing?" Naruto enquired. Eyeing the scroll.

"It's a summoning scroll, I'm gonna take out my sword. You know, scare the kids shitless and whatnot!"

"Your sword? As in, the giant, six foot long, one foot wide one?!" Sakura said, "But, why? The kids will probably already be scared already!"

"Yeah, well I'm a sadist." At their shocked faces she rolled her eyes and continued, "I'm only joking! Sheesh! You're confusing me with Uchiha over here!" She giggled.

As soon as she had lifted her sword and pocketed the now blank scroll they were called into the Great Hall.

They separated and walked up to the teachers' table in between different tables. Sakura beside Hufflepuff, Naruto between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, Yumi between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, and Sasuke between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Silence had consumed the large room, and many pupils were eyeing the giant sword fearfully. Dumbledore seemed oblivious as he stood at the front of the hall, smiling at the ninja.

He turned his attention to the students, and spoke, his voice seeming eerily loud in the thick silence, "I hope you welcome these people with open arms. They are here to protect you, and they will do so with their lives.

"Believe it or no, these people are ninja," A few gasps were heard. "And, although they do not know any magic, they are far stronger than ay of us here, including me." Everyone gasped at that, including the foursome, he was supposedly the strongest wizard alive today! What had Tsunade said about them?!

Sakura was most shocked. She had spoken with Tsunade alone, and Tsunade had said that Dumbledore was stronger than herself. Which means, in Tsunade's opinion, they were stronger than her!

Harry stood up, and exclaimed, "But Dumbledore! You're the strongest wizard alive! How could they be stronger than you?!"

Dumbledore smiled at the compliment, but did not answer, he continued introducing them. "For obvious reasons, they will not go by there real names, but by the animals that their masks are carved.

From your left; Wolf, Cat, Fox and Slug. Fox is the one in charge. Now, each will be guarding a house, and you must follow their orders as you would the law." They nodded their heads when their names were called.

Seeing the shocked faces meeting his gaze, he decided that what he just said would suffice. "Now, your warm beds are awaiting you, and I know you would love to be fresh for your lessons tomorrow, let us therefore say goodnight. Pip pip!" With that he returned to his seat, and the ninjas poofed away.

* * *

Harry watched as Fox hurried away, leaving him with Snape and Tonks. He stepped inside and Snape, quite rudely, shut the door in Tonks face.

"Nice of you to turn up Potter, although you have evidently decided that the wearing of school robes would detract from your appearance."

Harry tried explaining, but Snape interrupted, seeming to find insulting Tonks more fun. Harry felt the hatred for the man grow inside him, and the respect, already very little, he felt for the man lessen, edging ever further to nil.

"Goodnight," Harry called, "Thanks…for everything."

"See you, Harry."

Snape was silent for a good minute or so, and Harry was trying to control the hatred he felt.

The first thing he said was, "Fifty points from Gryffindor for lateness, and a further twenty for muggle clothing."

After five unbearable minutes of having Snape throw insults his way, Harry entered the Great Hall. He walked quickly, not enjoying the attention, and squeezed himself between Ron and Hermione.

"Where've you- Blimey! What have you done to your face?!" Ron exclaimed, staring at his bloodied nose, as well as everyone else in the room.

Harry, though, had no idea about the blood, and was confused. "Why, what's wrong with it?" He grabbed a spoon and tried looking at his face.

"You're covered in blood!" said Hermione, "Come here…" She lifted her wand, and with a 'tergeo!', cleaned off the blood. Hermione and Ron continued to question him, but others were listening in, and he did not want news of this being spread.

They continued speaking, or, in Harry's opinion, Hermione and Ron continued interrogating him, until Dumbledore stood, lifting up his blackened hand.

Gasps were heard but Dumbledore merely smiled, "Nothing to worry about," He covered his hand with his sleeve, "To new students, welcome, and to old, welcome back! Another year of magical education awaits you, but, with a few new twists…"

"Wonder what he means by twists…." Hermione pondered aloud.

"And Mr Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Those wanting to play for their house's Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as per usual. We are also looking for commentators, and you should do likewise.

"We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn," At his name, Slughorn stood up. "Is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post as potions master."

"Potions?" Almost everyone was uttering the word, so who would be the DADA teacher?!

"Professor Snape however, will be taking over the position as the Defence against the Dark arts teacher."

* * *

Dumbledore was looking down at the hundreds of faces of students, and he heard Harry's 'NO!' quite clearly, and saw him whispering to his friends.

He now had to turn to more serious matters, and introduce their 'guests'. He cleared his throat and waited for all whispers to cease. Once satisfied, he continued. "Now, as everyone in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large, and growing in strength."

"I cannot emphasise strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against any carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that your teachers or guards might impose upon you." Everyone seemed confused, and Dumbledore guessed it was because of the fact he mentioned the guards.

As if confirming it, Harry stood, "Guards? What guards?"

Dumbledore merely smiled, "All will be explained in good time. The most important of these rules, is that you must not be out of bed after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the upmost regard for your own and each other's safety."

His eyes gazed over the students once more, before speaking. "Now, I'm sure you are all curious about the guards I mentioned earlier, I will explain, but first I would like to invite them in."

* * *

…I would like to invite them in."

Harry couldn't believe this, so that's what that man was doing on the train. He was quite annoyed, though, he did not like to be _protected,_ he liked to _protect_.

The three people he had met briefly before entered, as well as a forth. Harry was quite mystified, these people were carrying weapons! The cloaks were gone, and the two men looked quite strong, and even though the women didn't, he new they were.

The pink haired girl had hit the blonde earlier today, and the man looked fearful. As for the brunette, she was carrying a six foot long sword like it was nothing!

Silence had consumed the large room, and many pupils were eyeing the giant sword fearfully. Dumbledore seemed oblivious as he stood at the front of the hall, smiling at the ninja.

As the brunette girl passed behind him, he turned, and watched, as all the guards seemed to move with such eerie grace. They reminded him of predators.

Dumbledore began speaking, and Harry listened, intent on finding out as much about these people as possible. "I hope you welcome these people with open arms. They are here to protect you, and they will do so with their lives.

"Believe it or no, these people are ninja," A few gasps were heard, Hermione had done so beside him, he was just as shocked, but did not let it show. "And, although they do not know any magic, they are far stronger than any of us here, including me." Everyone gasped at that, including him this time, he was the strongest wizard alive today!

Harry stood up, and exclaimed, "But Dumbledore! You're the strongest wizard alive! How could they be stronger than you?!"

Dumbledore smiled at the compliment he had gave him, but did not answer, "For obvious reasons, they will not go by there real names, but by the animal that their masks are carved.

From your left; Wolf, Cat, Fox and Slug. Fox is the one in charge. Now, each will be guarding a house, and you must follow their orders as you would the law." They nodded their heads when their names were called.

Harry was speechless, and, realising he was still standing, sat down. "Now, your warm beds are awaiting you, and I know you would love to be fresh for your lessons tomorrow, let us therefore say goodnight. Pip pip." With that Dumbledore returned to his seat and the ninjas poofed away.

* * *

**Whoop! 'Nuther chapter done!**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


End file.
